


【佐鸣】《为了您的生命安全，请不要和宇智波一族喝酒》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 有病减压小品文。学院paro，该位面下佐助酒量酒品不太好。（一切发生在醉酒以后，只图一乐。）↑忽然发现这个没有发过……
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 13





	【佐鸣】《为了您的生命安全，请不要和宇智波一族喝酒》

《为了您的生命安全，请不要和宇智波一族喝酒》

01  
毕业季的夏日期末，旗木卡卡西的日程表总是很满。  
刚刚从暗无天日的地下书库解放出来，今天晚饭后，他还有个漫长的助教会议要开。会前打开Line看了一眼消息，结果被自己负责学生的讨论组来了一次信息轰炸。  
他从上慢慢划下去，只见群里一派群魔乱舞，表情与文字齐飞，千鸟共螺旋丸一色。年轻人的活力穿越屏幕一同砸了过来。  
宇智波带土单独发他的消息摩西分海一样从中杀出一条血路，这样问他：开完会要不要一起去喝酒？  
发了大约十遍。  
卡卡西沉稳回复：不去，你们宇智波普遍酒品不行。

可惜下一秒卡卡西的注意力就被另一边的怪力乱神给拐走了——第七班三人的话题，已经从严肃讨论明日课题终期汇报内容，转到大蛇丸教授使用金属钠完成了本学期对实验室的第九次小型爆破（再次打破记录），又拐向自来也老师以“野外调查跟着蛤蟆走丢”为由拖欠了亲热天堂系列的更新。  
话题最终回归正常，他们说到木叶大学校园内，按照惯例将要上演无数场毕业季饯别会。  
卡卡西看了一下，两个小时前他们还在讨论要不要去给静音和御手洗红豆两位学姐饯别。  
要去的话免不了要喝酒。几个人毕竟是一年级生，还没怎么去过酒会，此刻正在犹疑。

[春野樱：为什么不去？纲手老师都下注了，我们去的话就是她赢，自来也老师就得掏腰包请全场所有人喝一杯。  
漩涡鸣人：……但我有种不好的预感，说不定老头子会来打劫我的钱包。  
[青蛙忧郁.jpg]  
春野樱：不过我没想明白，为什么自来也老师赌我们不会来呢？他还特地强调鸣人肯定不会来。  
宇智波佐助：因为吊车尾期末复习不完了。   
漩涡鸣人：什么，难道你们复习完了吗？   
漩涡鸣人：……   
漩涡鸣人：  
[青蛙狂乱.gif]  
……我知道了！我们还是不去了。   
春野樱：不是吧……佐助不是一直拉你跟他一道去图书馆吗？你们到底干了些什么？  
宇智波佐助：对了，听说今晚纲手老师他们抢到了本月一乐拉面豪华外卖，每月限量十份，先到先得。   
漩涡鸣人：啊！可恶！我去，我去行了吧！你们好过分啊。   
春野樱：[计划通.jpg]  
春野樱：那行，一会儿木叶校史馆对面的食屋见。]

02  
卡卡西无奈地顿了顿，看了一眼时间，之前都是两个小时前的信息。现在他们应该已经开始吃饭了。他往下翻了翻，气泡又在一个一个弹出来。  
这帮小鬼，去喝酒也不先考虑一下自己的酒量？卡卡西无奈。

[漩涡鸣人：这是哪里……我怎么不在原来那个包厢了。我睡着了？  
春野樱：你醒啦？谁让你刚刚真的是一杯倒，不过也就睡了半小时多。  
漩涡鸣人：等等，佐助人呢？  
春野樱：他把你弄过去的。  
宇智波佐助：吊车尾，你看看你背后。   
漩涡鸣人：哇！是佐*&（@*#+*&=  
[九尾狐狸破门.gif]  
[九尾狐狸奔跑.gif]  
[九尾狐狸打滚.gif]  
漩涡鸣人：靠！都是佐助害得我发错消息了。话说小樱你真的不知道这家伙现在什么样子——我怀疑他刚刚喝太多脑子现在有点糊涂。   
宇智波佐助：明明是你自己看不清路平地摔了……你不要乱说，我才没喝多。  
春野樱：佐助君看上去好像酒量不错的样子呢。   
宇智波佐助：的确。   
春野樱：不过你们两个为什么一定要在Line上和我聊天直播这些事情……你们明明就在隔壁，直接过来不就行了吗？  
漩涡鸣人：小樱，你在门外开门的声音听上去真的很像来拆门的。]

卡卡西看着脱线的聊天内容，对这帮孩子感到十分无奈，也不知道同样在群里（虽然常年潜水）的猿飞先生看到这些内容会不会大把大把掉头发——他的发型最近秃得越来越像熊猫头了。  
忽然，系统提示[宇智波佐助开启了摄像头]。  
卡卡西惊了一下，下意识点击加入了视频。  
卡卡西没想明白佐助想干嘛，在学习联络群开视频功能不像是这孩子会干出来的事情——难道是喝醉了？佐助也逃不过宇智波喝酒定律？  
想了想，卡卡西决定干脆顺其自然，就在自己进去开会前再叮嘱一下这帮学生不要喝太多酒，毕竟他们明天还要做终期汇报。要是实在糟糕，就托纲手那边照看一下他们。  
于是他说：“你们不要喝太多酒啊，尤其是佐助和鸣人。”  
从佐助那边传来了鸣人大嚷大叫的声音。  
鸣人大叫：“我还是觉得卡卡西老师是四六开！”  
他显然喝多了，面上带着红晕，身上套了一件薄外套，里面穿的渔网服乱七八糟的，但看起来还能控制自己的意识。  
宇智波佐助看上去则理智得多，一双眼睛目光尚且清明。  
他说：“什么？应该是五五开吧。”  
画面外传来春野樱的声音，她似乎惊到了，遥遥反驳：“啊，不是二八开吗？而且有时候是三三三开。”  
漩涡鸣人跳到椅子上大叫：“不是吧小樱，佐助说五五开我觉得有道理，你这个就不对了，哪里会有人身材长成二八开啊！”  
卡卡西闻言一身冷汗。他小心地问道：“你们到底在讨论我什么？”  
鸣人：“身材比例！”  
佐助：“作战胜率！”  
小樱：“刘海！”  
“……”  
五五开·旗木卡卡西嘴角抽动了一下，他长叹：“你们这是何等的跨服聊天啊，快给我歇歇，别喝了吧！”

秉持着为人师表的道义，卡卡西还是把三个人都叫屏幕前，隔空询问了一下他们各自任务的收尾进度，顺便叮嘱了几点事项。他讲着话，感受到虽然喝醉的漩涡鸣人屡次坐在沙发上忽然开始隔空蹬腿（都被宇智波佐助“啪”一下按回去），但也在认真听。  
学生们应该不会喝到很过分的地步，卡卡西如是想。  
该交代的都交代差不多了，直到阿斯玛在远处呼唤卡卡西去开会。卡卡西正打算关闭摄像头，想了想还是回来补了一句：“测试一下你们醉到了什么程度。”  
他伸出两根手指比了个剪刀手，问：“这是几？”  
鸣人：“二。”  
小樱：“二。”  
宇智波佐助：“3.141592653589793238462……”  
“……”  
卡卡西：“……佐助你是不是已经神志不清了？”  
宇智波佐助：“没有，老师。”  
卡卡西：“你知道宇智波喝酒定律吗？”  
宇智波佐助：“没有，老师。”  
卡卡西：“你居然叫人老师，你还认得我是谁吗？”  
漩涡鸣人抢答：“喀，卡，卡，卡，卡，卡，卡西老师。”  
卡卡西：“你也没好到哪儿去！”

不过，仿佛印证卡卡西的说法一般，宇智波佐助忽然在屏幕那边一头倒了下去，把头埋进了漩涡鸣人的肩颈处，像一只缩起刺芒、羽毛也柔软下来的鹰。  
卡卡西沉默了一下，感到事态一团乱麻，但他正在多线处理事务，早已无暇顾及这边的学生。于是，最后卡卡西决定豁出去一次：“算了我不管了，我得开会去了。小樱，你好好看着他们两个人，千万不能再乱喝了。”  
一切只能拜托现在看上去还很正常的春野樱了……原来三个人当中酒量最差的是佐助。卡卡西想着挂断了电话，不过的确，宇智波一族酒品不好这一点是大家的共识。饶是有了如此心理准备，他还是有些不好的预感。  
事实证明，旗木卡卡西的预感是对的。在两个小时后会议结束时，卡卡西将会认清如下事实：除了酒量，他的学生宇智波佐助的酒品也是宇智波族中少见的奇葩。

03卡卡西所不知道的经过  
奈良鹿丸是猪鹿蝶小组到的最早的人。他听说七班很早就来了，拉开包厢的门想和鸣人先打个招呼。  
打开门的时候他发现气氛有些不对劲，鸣人正在地上呼呼大睡，小樱不知道去了哪里。  
宇智波佐助则坐在桌边，拿着圆珠笔，以手持毛笔的方式，在餐厅留言簿上认真地写着什么东西。他身边的地板上摆了一堆啤酒罐，被像搭积木一样搭建了起来，最上面还贴了一张白纸，上书几个大字：  
须佐能乎。  
鹿丸嘴角抽抽，看着宇智波佐助，小心地问：“你们喝了多少了？”  
佐助回答：“没醉。”  
“那你在干什么？”  
“默写宇智波家家规。”  
“……”  
“你喝多了吧——！”  
鹿丸差点没憋住，最后小声从牙齿里面挤出了一点话，看佐助没有反应，只得关上柜门离开了。

几分钟后，一腔热血上头的李洛克和奈良鹿丸擦肩而过，完全没把鹿丸对他的忠告听进去。他现在热血沸腾，毕竟自己已经想和宇智波佐助一决高下很久了。这次酒桌相见将成为他们开战的先锋号。他想在下战书之前，在饯别会上拿着酒瓶豪气地同佐助碰杯，把自己想要打败他的意志传达出来，然后拿着酒瓶潇洒离去，绝不回头。  
他还想好了，如果有路过的人们追问他：“哇，你居然向宇智波下了战书！你叫什么名字？”那时，小李才会坚毅地回转身，微微一笑：  
“幸会，吾乃木叶之美丽苍蓝野兽。”  
然而他一来饯别会，看见大厅里喝醉的小樱正在同纲手聊天（两人一同数落最近学生给医务室造成了多大的负担），心中不知为何升腾起一种不祥的预感。  
御手洗红豆一边为毕业流泪，一边控诉大蛇丸正在密谋第十次对实验室的爆破行动。她从酒瓶里抬起头，给小李指了个大致方向：“佐助他们在包厢里。”  
小李雄赳赳气昂昂，拿出从凯老师那里学来的六亲不认的步伐，拉开包厢的门。他刚想开口说话，却被巨大的啤酒罐堆先吓到了。  
宇智波佐助坐在桌边，抬起头，先发制人问道：“你来干什么？”  
目光锐利，气场凌人，瞬间压倒一切来者。  
小李愣了一下，还是挺起胸膛说：“宇智波佐助，我要找你决斗。”  
他刚准备朗读自己昨夜同阿凯老师商定好的发言稿，却见宇智波佐助神色如常地低下头——他居然不听了。  
而后，佐助指指身边贴着“须佐能乎”便签的啤酒罐堆，认真道：“你先打败这个。”然后踹了踹躺在地板上呼呼大睡的漩涡鸣人：“再打败这个。”  
他继续说：“我再考虑要不要和你过招。”  
李洛克在喝醉酒的宇智波佐助面前，完全丧失了原来的气场。美丽的苍蓝野兽强忍着泪水决心奋发图强，于是关上拉门就此离开。  
漩涡鸣人动了动，被门关上的声音弄醒了。他从地板上抬起身子，迷糊问道：“刚刚怎么啦，佐助？”  
佐助说：“没事。只是刚刚有四个人过来想找我决斗而已。”

犬冢牙和油女志乃是陪日向雏田来的，他们是为了给同组的朋友鼓劲——让小姑娘有勇气跟漩涡鸣人打一次招呼。  
他们询问御手洗红豆，得到了一个指引的方向。途中碰见了匆匆离去的李洛克。李洛克描述了一番包厢内的场景，含泪叮嘱他们：“佐助很危险，很强大，要小心。”  
日向雏田听到这句话，脑内打开自动翻译器，这句话变成了：“魔王佐助很危险，很强大，要小心——鸣人已经被魔王抢走了。”  
然而，他们拉开包厢的门，并没有看见李洛克形容的那番场景：佐助正在暗室内潜心修炼，日以继夜以毛笔字抄写宇智波魔教经典符文。他的背后有一个巨大的“须佐能乎”，是他所操控的魔鬼，终日用啤酒罐举行神秘的宗教仪式。而可怜的漩涡鸣人，则被走火入魔的宇智波绑架了，施加以神秘的咒法，在魔鬼身边陷入了永恒的沉睡。  
他们只是看见，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人正一起坐在沙发上划船而已。  
“咔擦——”  
油女志乃推了推墨镜，打开手机拍了一张照片。他说：“这个稀罕。”  
日向雏田最终还是没能和漩涡鸣人打上招呼，不过他们离开的时候，她神色担忧地说：“听说人如果吃了毒蘑菇，是会变成这样的。”

04  
助教这边的期末会议终于结束了。旗木卡卡西掏出手机，再次被弹出的信息淹没。  
奇怪的是，第七班的群里面毫无动静，反而是木叶小分队的教师群炸开了锅。始作俑者宇智波佐助、漩涡鸣人、春野樱三人不知踪迹，可是第七班的醉酒事迹（主要还是宇智波佐助）已经传遍了木叶，甚至还把卡卡西自己牵扯了进来。  
难怪宇智波带土刚刚发消息问他：你什么时候身材二八开了？  
他回头看，今日大家的话题焦点不是课题汇报或木叶传统的饯别酒会，也不是大蛇丸教授使用金属钠完成了本学期对实验室的第十次小型爆破（再次打破记录），更不是自来也老师以“野外调查跟着蛤蟆走丢”为由拖欠了亲热天堂系列的更新。  
总而言之，话题从[震惊！木叶卡卡西不是五五开而是二八开！]到[宇智波家规和邪教教义究竟有何牵扯]，再到[木叶食屋惊现啤酒罐化须佐能乎]、[喜大普奔！宇智波同漩涡联姻有望，六道仙人在线起尸]和[佐鸣为何平地划船]，只花了一场期末会议的时间而已。

Line群里，夕日红冒出来发了一张照片，说是学生分享的，很稀罕：宇智波和漩涡在沙发上划船。  
旗木卡卡西看了，一口老血梗在喉头。  
阿斯玛发了个哭笑不得的表情，而后说：鹿丸还给了我一段视频。  
卡卡西点开来看，不小心外放出来，更增强了画面的冲击感。他屏气凝神，只见宇智波佐助对着绊住他的食屋窗帘大声质问道：“为什么不惜如此也要妨碍我？为什么要与我纠缠到这个地步？！”  
漩涡鸣人则在旁边醉醺醺地阻止他，说道：“算了算了！佐助你是笨蛋吗——我们回去啦！”  
旗木卡卡西第一次感到毕业季居然能疲惫成这样，于是他决定关上手机回家倒头睡一觉，暂时远离酒会和网络引发的喧嚣之事——说到这个，也不知道宇智波鼬要是看到自己的弟弟和人在外面平地划船，会作何感想。不过，估计鼬现在已经看到Line上的消息了。

此时，宇智波带土仍在向他进行消息轰炸。只是谢天谢地，带土终于不再缠着他问“二八开”的事情了。  
他现在说：开完会要不要一起去喝酒？  
时间仿佛倒退回四个小时之前。卡卡西闻言两眼一黑，随即按掉了屏幕。  
不去，永远不去。  
毕竟，为了您的生命安全，记得永远不要和宇智波一族一起喝酒。

【END】


End file.
